ÇA NE SE REFUSE PAS
by galilea
Summary: Traducción de un Fic de NORE, del francés al español. Estamos al final del septimo curso de Harry Potter y Dumbledore le ha encomendado una misión a Hermione, pero....Snape no es una persona facil de convencer... Besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción de un fic de _NORE_, quien ha sido muy amable al dejarme traducirlo del francés al castellano (que no solo leemos españoles, jejeje). Espero que os guste tanto como a mi y si alguien entiende el francés yo le recomendaría que lo leyera en ese idioma, porque si bien he tratado de ser lo más fiel posible en toda la traducción siempre se debe buscar expresiones diferentes, debido a que en nuestra lengua no existe tal expresión. Además es más bonito leerlo en su propio idioma.**

Me veo en la obligación de decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece al igual que tampoco le pertenece a Nore, aunque ya nos gustaría a las dos.

Son dos capítulos, espero que os guste y besos para todos.

* * *

**Ça ne se refuse pas.**

Resumen: Estamos en el final del séptimo año del trío y Hermione tiene una misión de Dumbledore. Pero convencer al profesor Snape no es algo fácil.

"¿Quien se cree que es Señorita Granger?"

Su voz era suave, mortal, ni una sola silaba era mal pronunciada, ni siquiera un resquicio de duda.

Sin cólera gratuita en su voz, aunque sus actos demostraran lo contrario. La tenia, aplastada, con su espalda contra el muro. Podía sentir la fría piedra de la mazmorra clavarse contra su espalda.

La mantenía sujeta de tal forma que sus ojos estaban a la misma altura.

Había hecho una simple pregunta, pero ella no sabia que responder. ¿Quién era ella para intentar detenerle¿Quién era ella para meterse en su camino, para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Ahora se preguntaba sino se había equivocado.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de decirse que lo que estaba haciendo era lo justo y que si conseguía retenerlo unas cuantas horas mas….Ella podría. ¿Quién sabia?

"No tiene importancia quien yo me crea, profesor. Lo que cuenta, es quien soy, porque estoy aquí y quien es usted" Cogio un instante para respirar, el choque contra el muro había sido muy fuerte."Usted sabe porque estoy aquí, no se lo voy a dejar hacer"

Snape se calmo, lentamente. El suelo se acerco a los pies de Hermione, pero él seguía agarrandola con fuerza.

"¡Al diablo, Señorita Granger, con lo que le haya dicho el Director!. No me quedare y usted no me impedirá partir" Hermione sintió el suelo debajo de ella.

Snape la había soltado, sus ojos evitaron los suyos, como si se avergonzara de sus actos.

"No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme"-Dijo con una voz cansada

Las palabras eran dolorosas y difíciles de entender. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto para irse. Hermione podía sentirlo en el aire, era casi palpable. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse contra el mal, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el perdón de sus pecados.

Si solamente quisiera comprender que hacia mucho tiempo sus pecados ya habían sido perdonados. Que el único que no se había perdonado era él. Debía entender que su destino no estaba allí. No tenía nada que hacer en la batalla final. Esta solo les concernían a Voldemort y a Harry.

Ella estaba allí para hacérselo comprender, pero por todos los dioses, ese hombre era muy cabezón.

"Si que tiene razones para quedarse."-Snape se dio la vuelta violentamente, sus ojos llenos de degusto hacia él. Y la pregunta llego.

"¿Cuáles?"-La estaba desafiando. Pero ella se había preparado para esa pregunta. Y la batalla comenzó.

"¡Sus alumnos le necesitan!"- ¿Quién recogerá las victorias? (no sé exactamente a que se refiere, pero dice: "Qui engrangerais le plus de victoires?", se referirá a quien se llevara los éxitos de los alumnos)

"¡Esta soñando señorita Granger! Ellos no tienen ninguna necesidad de un profesor que les rebaja en cada curso, que les aterroriza con una simple mirada. Estarán contentos si desaparezco"-Su voz era dura, lo dicho aún más. Sabía lo que decían de él y aun así no había cambiado su forma de ser.

"El mundo mágico le necesita, sus actitudes como maestro de pociones, su conocimiento del mal, su experiencia…"-Hermione hablaba con pasión. No podría refutar sus palabras…

"¡El mundo mágico, señorita Granger, el mundo mágico¡Todos los de allí afuera, solo quieren una cosa, que termine en Azkaban y que muera!"-Snape señalaba con su mano la puerta.-"He cometido crímenes que usted no osaría siquiera a imaginarse. Soy un mortifago, nunca lo olvide."

"Exmortifago profesor, y ya fue juzgado por sus crímenes. Fue perdonado por la sociedad, ya ha pagado con sus acciones posteriores."

"No cuenta lo que yo haya hecho después, joven. Lo que cuenta es lo que hice, no puede haber perdón por eso. Nadie puede hacerlo."

"¡Ellos ya lo han hecho, el único que no se ha perdonado ha sido usted, profesor¡Ya es hora de que se de cuenta de ello! Quiere morir porque se odia. Pero mire a su alrededor, hay personas que le quieren."-Snape hizo un movimiento de repugna a esa idea, pero Hermione continuo, tenia que ganar, no debía, no podía perder-"Si profesor que le quieren"-En sus ojos pudo leer una pregunta¿Quiénes?-"El profesor Dumbledore le quiere como a un hijo. Remus Lupin, digamos que vuestro enemigo, os quiere, aunque él jamás lo dirá en voz alta. Los alumnos que han sabido mirar más allá de su mascara os quieren y admiran. La profesora McGonagall, ella os quiere, a su forma."

"Se repondrán, todos. Mi vida no tiene importancia para ellos, vivirán muy bien sin mi"-Su voz sonó casi burlona, como si los argumentos de Hermione le parecieran divertidos.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba, hablaba de perder la vida, su vida, riendo. Como si eso no tuviera ninguna importancia para él. Pero a ella él le importaba mucho, no podía irse y no volver jamás. Lo necesitaba. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos¿Cómo podía ser tan duro? Tenia ganas de hacerle reaccionar, de golpearle, que volvería a su sano juicio, de besarlo para demostrarle su amor. ¡Todo y nada!

Él, el detestable profesor de pociones que ella había terminado por amar a fuerza de pasar sus veranos en el Cuartel de la Orden. Ella había visto otra cosa que lo que él dejaba ver al mundo. Una cosa que se había prometido demostrarle al mundo entero o por lo menos a algunas personas. Sus palabras retumbaron en su alma" Mi vida no tiene importancia para ellos, vivieran muy bien sin mi"

"Yo no".-pensó

"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?" -Snape le pregunto al tiempo que se daba la vuelta cuando iba a pasar el umbral de la puerta.

"Dios Santo, lo he dicho en voz alta" pensó Hermione

"He dicho: Yo no"- Hermione repitió, su corazón galopando en su pecho. Era la forma de hacerle quedar, de no irse.

"¿Yo no qué? Señorita Granger"- Le pregunto Snape acercándose a ella y alejándose de la puerta.

"Ha dicho que aquellos que le quieren vivirán muy bien sin usted. Y yo os he dicho que no viviré sin usted"- Dijo Hermione como si respondiera a un problema enunciado en clase.

"¿Es lo que pienso?"-Snape avanzo hacia ella un poco más.

"Eso depende de lo que usted piense profesor"-Hermione sentía su corazón galopar salvajemente en su pecho.

"No jueguesconmigo Hermione. No tengo tiempo, ni ganas"-Gruño Snape

"Lo que quiero decir es muy fácil de entender. Yo..Yo le amo"-Dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Snape contuvo su respiración, no se dio cuenta de que lo retenía. Le dio la espalda, no quería su piedad.

"No me merezco tu piedad y no la quiero."

Hermione se situó delante de él, él bajo sus ojos evitando su mirada. Dulcemente, Hermione avanzo su mano hacia él y le acaricio su mejilla levantándole su rostro para que sus ojos estuvieran otra vez en contacto.

"No se trata de piedad, se trata de amor."

Snape poso su mano encima de la de ella y apartándosela de su rostro como si el contacto le fuese horroroso.

"No soy una persona que se le ame, Hermione. No tengo derecho a ese amor."

Pero la Grynffindor no se dejo vencer.

"El amor no es una cosa a la cual tengamos o no derecho, Severus. Es una cosa que recibimos y no lo podemos rechazar."

OH, que Hades le perdone pero le gustaba tanto la forma en la que ella decía su nombre. Tenía la impresión de vivir de nuevo. Tenía sus manos entre sus cabellos negros y le acariciaba su rostro como a un niño al que se le consuela. Abrió sus ojos y su mirada se poso sobre sus labios. Estaban tan cercanos, tan deseables. Por una vez en su vida, no tenía el control. Dirigido por su corazón, sus labios se tocaron, dulcemente. Y el mundo que les rodeaba desapareció, mientras la pasión subía.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo segue ahora mismo¿de verdad a conseguido Hermione que no se vaya a una muerte segura?


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya he dicho antes, este fic no me pertenece, es de NORE quien me ha dado la oportunidad de traducir su fic del francés al español (o castellano, como querais llamarlo). **

**Amps14: **Muchas gracias por leerme tan pronto, da gusto tener gente como tú leyendo lo que escribas, ya sea bueno o malo, jeje. Ahora bajo el último capitulo y espero que te guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado esta historia.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **¡No me pegues por favor! Es que no me había dado tiempo a bajarlo, aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste. A ti también muchas gracias por leerme.

La verdad es que me encanta ver que seguís escribiéndome, las dos sois geniales, muchos besos.

* * *

CAPITULO II

Pero todo sueño tiene un final. Volvió en si, lenta y dolorosamente, retiro sus labios de aquellos tan dulces de la joven que tenia enfrente. Su alumna, le gritaba una parte de su cerebro.

Ella le miro y en sus ojos pudo ver el amor, no piedad, no lujuria. No, simplemente amor, puro e inocente. El descubrimiento le atravesó el corazón, ahora todo seria más difícil. La encerró en sus brazos, inspirando y memorizando su delicado perfume. Después se separo de ella, dolorosamente.

"Debo irme. Yo…esto va a ser más duro ahora. ¿Por qué me lo has dicho ahora? No respondas, ya sé la respuesta. Quieres que me quede".-Notaba como su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

"Hermione...Severus. Mi nombre es Hermione y puedes utilizarlo entre nosotros."

"No, no lo haré señorita Granger. Debo irme, mi lugar esta allí. Sea lo que sea lo que os ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, es allí donde debo ir, será allí donde me dirija por última vez a mi maestro y es allí donde espero morir."

Hermione sentía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Había fallado, había perdido, ella había perdido. Pero el coraje Gryffindor salio a la luz y volvió a la lucha.

"No, quédate conmigo. No puedo perderte, no ahora."

Snape poso una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda y le seco una lágrima.

"Debo ir, es allí donde se termina mi viaje. Es mi única oportunidad de remisión. Debo morir en combate y lo sabes."

"No, encontrare la forma. Obtendré tu inocencia."

"Nunca he sido inocente, señorita Granger".-Pronuncio cada silaba distintivamente y con insistencia antes de volver a hablar con normalidad.-"He matado por placer, he torturado y hecho cosas peores, no me merezco el perdón "-Ella le cogio la mano y dejo un ligero beso en la palma.

"Me he expresado mal, profesor Snape, vuestra única oportunidad de remisión no es la de morir en el campo de batalla, vuestro lugar no esta allí. Si desea obtener la remisión, debe quedarse aquí y no huir como un cobarde que se suicida. ¡Porque lo que quiere hacer es suicidarse! Debe quedarse a mi lado, a nuestro lado y ayudarnos a reconstruir. Solamente así podrá sentir un día el perdón. Tienes mi amor, Severus. Juntos reconstruiremos y tú podrás hacer cosas que harán que nadie te olvide. El hombre que le dio la espalda al mal. Serás portador de esperanza."

"Señorita Granger…"

"¡No he terminado!. Te necesitare depués del combate. Eres el único que podrá ayudarme a soportar lo que va a llegar, si te vas, si mueres no sobreviviré. Si mueres como quieres que siga creyendo en este mundo. Eres mi esperanza, mi porvenir. Y ha sido desde hace años y no me digas que no ha sido lo mismo para ti. Me ha hecho falta mucho tiempo para entenderlo…para ti también. Pero ahora lo sé, lo veo muy claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que aceptaste que me amabas más de lo que debías?"

"Después del baile del cuarto…"Snape hablo apretando con fuerza los dientes, como si tratara de evitar que sus palabras salieran. La joven Gryffindor supo entonces que estaba próxima, que iba a ganar, debía hacerlo. Continuo hablando-"En sexto curso, cuando estuviste apunto de morir….Fue una cosa que jamás he sentido, no eras solamente más que una simple alumna, pero eras una alumna que contaba."

"¿Por qué¿Por qué no me aceptaste para el proyecto este año, entonces…?"-Le costaba aceptarlo, el que prefiriera a Draco Malfoy, si bien era previsible fue una gran decepción para Hermione.

La miro, una sonrisa sarcástica y casi sádica dibujada en sus labios.

"Porque en septiembre, no era una niña quien llego a mi clase. Era y es la mujer más atractiva que había visto. No hubiera podido aguantar un mes donde dos noches por semana vendrías para el proyecto. Además, no podía moralmente."

"Si"-dijo Hermione, sabiendo que decía la cosa más extraña que había en el mundo.

"Si¿Qué?"

"Si me pides el matrimonio ahora. Yo te contestare, si"-Explico ella, mirando directamente a sus ojos-"Si por el contrario, si pasas por esa puerta para ir a suicidaros. No tendrás el tiempo de enfrentarte en el campo de batalla"-Snape tenia el aspecto de alguien a quien le habían abofeteado con fuerza aunque ninguna marca roja apareció en sus mejillas. No se movió durante un tiempo, su mirada parecía sondear la de Hermione, pero no utilizo la legimancia (no recuerdo como se escribe), no sentía la búsqueda mágica.

"No puedo."

Fue entonces cuando rompió el contacto y se dio la vuelta. En pocas zancadas estuvo fuera. La puerta se cerró con fuerza cuando dejo la habitación. Hermione quiso correr detrás de él, pero sus piernas le traicionaron, no podía moverse. Después, hubo como un "clic" en su cerebro y quiso llorar pero la rabia le controlo, rabia contra ella, contra él, contra Dumbeldroe e incluso contra Harry que no tenía nada que ver en ese tema, odiaba a todo el mundo. Se puso a tirarlo todo y a destruir la habitación con sus manos. El ruido era ensordecedor…..Hermione se dejo caer sobre el frió suelo de las mazmorras, sus piernas ya no la mantenían, sentía todas sus fuerzas abandonarle.

Tenia medo, lo había perdido todo. Al fin el llanto llego.

Un pañuelo rojo apareció de la nada.

"Ya no puedo irme"-dijo una voz.

Se dio la vuelta en un solo movimiento y todas sus fuerzas fueron restauradas, se abalanzo a los brazos del hombre que estaba detrás de ella. El hombre que amaba.

Él encerró con fuerza en sus brazos a la joven mujer y respiro profundamente su olor. No había podido irse. Poco a poco los argumentos de Hermione habían hecho mella en su alma y había visto esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Habría estado loco de irse, loco de abandonarla….

Muchas personas murieron ese día, pero dos personas encontraron su mitad en medio del odio. Dos personas que eran portadoras de esperanzas el uno del otro……….

* * *

Aquí termina todo, espero que os haya gustado. Prometo escribir pronto sobre la "Hermana de Lupin", pero me acaban de quitar la escayola y la semana que viene me voy de viaje, por lo que tengo que trabajar mucho para no dejar ningún cabo suelto en el curro. No sé cuando podré continuar con la historia, pero espero poder hacerlo este finde. ¡No me matéis! 


End file.
